


Slade’s Promise (Or Oliver’s Overprotective But with Good Reason)

by goodgirl21



Series: What Happened in Russia Didn't Stay in Russia [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag: s02e15 The Promise, F/M, Season 2 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: Canon Divergence of Season 2; Episode 15: The Promise. Slade Wilson's return triggers Oliver's overprotectiveness.





	Slade’s Promise (Or Oliver’s Overprotective But with Good Reason)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hi everyone! I'm so excited to return to this series! I hope you enjoy the fic and Part 2 of the series!

Felicity could talk a lot about Oliver's overprotectiveness, like how when he thought there was a threat nearby; he would always try to be in between her and the threat. Or when they were at the office, he would chase away the women who had a mean girl complex and liked to talk about how she was sleeping with the boss and that’s how she got the promotion. (Which you know she is sleeping with him… _ now _ . But that is not how she got the promotion and that is beside the point!)

 

But really this was a little over the top.

 

"Oliver, why are we sleeping here when we have a perfectly good bed at my apartment?" Felicity asked while she craned her head to watch him as he secured the foundry for the second time. When he didn’t answer, she tried again this time gripping his hand to stop him from triple checking the foundry.

 

"Oliver," she said, once more. She brought his hands to her face and kissed them. Trying to bring him out of his head, where he, clearly is. He looked down at her.

 

"You want to start by telling me who Slade Wilson is?" She asked and he dropped his head, hanging it in shame.

 

“A ghost from my past that I thought had long since stopped haunting me.” He finally answered. The way he spoke, had Felicity’s stomach turning. Oliver sat down beside her.

 

“His name is Slade Wilson; he was on the island with me.” He began quietly, before he pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. His grip was vice-like. But Felicity couldn’t find it in herself to tell him to loosen his grip any because the way her boyfriend was looking at her…it was like he’s afraid she’ll disappear before his eyes.  Then he explained to her, who Slade was and parts of what happened on the island.

 

“Wait,” she said, “What does this have to do with us sleeping in the foundry? I mean I know this Slade Wilson is a bad dude…”

 

“Because the last time I saw Slade on the island, he made me a promise.”

 

“And I’m guessing it wasn’t the good kind?”  She asked though she knew the answer already. Otherwise, Oliver wouldn’t be acting the way he was. His arms tightened around her.

 

“He promised me he would take everything and everyone I cared about away. He promised me I would suffer as he did.” His voice was barely above a whisper. But the blonde I.T. girl heard her boyfriend nonetheless.

 

“Oh Oliver,” for some reason she can’t help but whisper too. Maybe it’s the desperation in his eyes when her boyfriend gazed at her. Or maybe it was the way his arms had wrapped around her like she’ll disappear at any moment. But whatever the reason, she caved.

 

“Diggle has put an extra security detail on my mother, Roy is looking after Thea, and Sara is sticking close to Laurel,” Oliver explains.

 

“So I get you,” Felicity assumed, “making sure Slade doesn’t what? Break my neck in my sleep?”

“And when I’m not here, Diggle.” Oliver nodded.

 

“Three nights in the foundry,” That was Felicity’s offer. 

 

“Fel-ic-ity,” Oliver started, but she shook her head.

 

“No, because if you’re going to stick to me like glue, then fine. Stick to me like glue, but you can do it from my comfy apartment where I have my DVR queue waiting for me and my couch that feels like memory foam by now but isn’t.” Felicity told him firmly. He gave her a withering stare, but the blonde wasn’t letting this one go.

 

“No Oliver. You can give me all the  _ ‘grr’ _ looks you want, but if Slade wants to kill me, then it’s going to happen. You and Dig being my shadow and reminding of the lacrosse player that seemed to follow me everywhere I went my freshman year of college isn’t going to change that.”

 

“But it’ll make me feel better,” Oliver told her.

 

“Exactly, which is why I’m willing to compromise with three nights in the foundry. But  _ only _ three nights because we both know that you can watch my neck from my apartment.” She was firm.

 

“How about three nights in the foundry then we check into one of Starling’s finest hotels until Slade is captured?” Oliver countered when he saw she’s not about to back down. But Felicity shook her head.

 

“Three nights in the foundry and one night in a hotel.” She countered back. That’s when Oliver seemed to think it’s time to pull out the big guns and play dirty. He started by kissing her neck. He smiled when he felt her practically melt against him.

 

“We stay at the hotel until Slade is captured and for every night we stay, I’ll bring you a really expensive red wine from the wine cellar we have at the mansion.” He told her softly, continuing his ministrations. But they don’t quite work like he wanted them to.

 

“You can bring it to my house,” she sang to him in a sweet tone then she turned to look at him, “But even bribing me with insanely expensive wine isn’t going to help your case. I’m not backing down on this.”  

“Honey, why do you have to be so stubborn?” He groaned reaching up with his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“So I can win arguments like this when you go into Arrow mode,” the blonde grinned victoriously, knowing she had won this fight. 

 

**~~~**

Oliver jerked awake as he came out of his nightmare. Beside him, his blonde girlfriend stirred beside him and for a moment, he worried that she would wake up. But then Felicity mumbled something, before turning in his direction. Her arm reaching blindly then it met his pillow and she sighed contently. 

 

_ Good.  _

 

For what he was about to do. He needed her to be asleep or else she would stop him. But he was doing this to protect her and everyone around him. It was the only way. First, though he opened his phone and sent a text to Sara. 

 

Oliver: _I need you to come and watch Felicity and the Foundry while I run an errand._

 

Sara: _On my way._

 

_ Time to pay the Bratva a visit  _

**~~~**

“What errand do you have to run?” Sara questioned him as he descended the steps of the foundry. He glanced at the cot he and Felicity had been sleeping on the night before to find it empty.

 

“Where’s Felicity?” He asked instead of answering her. Sara rolled her eyes. 

 

“With Dig. Getting clothes for both of you for the next few days. Now answer me.” the blonde started, but Oliver stopped her with a shake of his head. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a run to blow off steam so I wouldn’t wake Felicity.” He told her sharply, “Now are you done with your twenty questions?”

 

“But Ollie-”

 

“I’m done talking about this Sara.”  

 

“Fine,” Sara moved closer to him, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about other things. With Slade being back, I know it’s a lot and it’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too.” 

 

“I’m not scared, Sara. Slade came to Starling City with an agenda. First, he tried to mass produce the Mirakuru. Then he shows up in my mother’s house. So if he wants a fight then fine, I’ll give him a fight. But this time when I kill him, I’ll make damn sure he stays dead. I just need to find him.” 

 

**~~~**

Later that day, Felicity sat in her chair in front of her computers at the Foundry as she tried to track down Slade Wilson

 

“So first I tried to trace the donation to your mother’s campain...it was a dead in. All of it came from a series of offshore accounts that didn’t lead back to any local addresses. So then I turned to credit card transactions and car rentals agreements.” She explained as Oliver’s hands came to rest upon her shoulders.

 

He made a sound of disbelief. She gazed up at him to find him looking at her confused.

 

Felicity shrugged, “He’s gotta get around somehow just not by rental car.” 

 

“Slade is former Australian military. He knows how to be a ghost.” Oliver told her.  

 

Her computer beeped. 

 

“Bank Robbery in progress. 5th and Gibbon.” Felicity told him, leaning back against her chair to look at him. 

 

“We’re still in the crime-fighting business right?” Oliver frowned but nodded. He put on his suit. Then he turned back to her. 

 

“Lockdown the foundry while I’m gone.” He said as he secured his quiver to his back. 

 

“Oliver-” Felicity started. But her boyfriend cut her off with a kiss. “Slade is still out there Felicity. Please for me. I need you as safe as you can be right now.” 

 

**~~~**

 

“This is Starling City Bank Account information for your Mr. Wilson.” Alexi glared at Oliver the next day as the man handed him the envelope, “To be clear, take this envelope and we are through. I do not care who your friends are.  Понимаем ли мы друг друга?” _( Do we understand each other?)_

 

In response to the man’s question, Oliver jerked the envelope out of his hand and walked away. 

 

“Hey relax Ollie. It’s me!” Sara told him as he whirled around to face her, getting into a defensive position. The archer sighed, his shoulders sagging when he saw there was no danger. Only Sara. 

 

“The Bratva? Really? Ollie, you’re losing your grip.” Sara told him as she shook her head, “Those people-”

 

“I know all about those people Sara. Probably a lot more than you do. But I need this to stop so I’m doing what I need to do to protect the people I love. And if working with the Bratva means that I can keep my family and Felicity safe then so be it. I’m sure you of all people can understand that. ” He told her through gritted teeth.

“That’s not fair,” she told him, her lips twitching downward. 

 

“Life isn’t fair.”

**~~~**

“So should I ask where you even got this account number? Because before this we had no leads and then poof, you turn up with a magical account number out of nowhere. ” Felicity asked as she continued to search for the address. 

 

When Oliver didn’t answer her, the blonde glanced up at him. His jaw was set. Yup. Wherever he got this account number, was definitely going to start a fight. But she hated mysteries. Felicity opened her mouth to say as much but stopped when her computer beeped she had an address. 

 

“I’ll call Sara and Roy.” She said as she grabbed her phone. 

 

“No,” Oliver stopped her. Felicity glanced up at him, a frown pulling at her lips. 

 

“Oliver going out there alone is suicide.” She tried to reason with him, but her boyfriend stubborn still shook his head. 

 

“Felicity, this started with Slade Wilson and me. It’ll end that way too…” Then he was gone. 

 

**~~~**

Oliver, clad in his Arrow gear, prowled through the hallway of the building that was the address Felicity pulled up. He stopped short when he came to an office. There he was. 

 

_ It was time to end this.  _

 

Or so Oliver thought. As he crept into the office quietly, he realized it wasn’t Slade. But Alexi. A dead Alexi...with an Arrow in his eye. Huffing under his breath, Oliver turned to leave. But stopped when he saw a slideshow of Shado playing against the wall. 

**~~~**

 

“I don’t know what to do…” Felicity looked up from her typing as Oliver’s voice filled the foundry, “He’s been planning this for years. He knows everything about me.”

 

“Oliver.” Now Felicity stood up. This speech...his tone. It sounded like that day he told her because of the life he led, he couldn’t be with someone he could really care about.

 

“He’s always one step ahead Felicity.” Broken and defeated was even in his posture as he made his way towards her. 

 

“He’s going to come after you and I can’t let that happen.” 

 

“Oliver...he’s going to come. No matter if we’re together or not. You know that right?” She tried to cup his face, but he wouldn’t let her. 

 

“Oliver,” she whispered, “I’m not worried about him coming to get me...You know why?”

 

Oliver shook his head. 

 

“Because I believe in you. You won’t let anything happen to me. And it’s my life, my choice. As I keep having to point out.” Felicity teased him. Then she grew somber once more, “So let him come with us together because we both know he will anyway.” 


End file.
